The Demonic Angel
by Crazy Av
Summary: Vous connaissez l'expression avoir un ange sur votre épaule ? Eh bien ce n'est pas qu'une expression


**Tout d'abord x) Remerciement à Dramactical raven pour m'avoir aidé à finir ma scène finale en mixant deux idées que j'avais eu et m'avoir aidé à trouvé un titre par ce que putain trouver un titre c'est dur xD**

* * *

**The Demonic Angel**

Vous connaissez l'expression avoir un ange sur votre épaule ?

Eh bien ce n'est pas qu'une expression. Depuis quelques mois j'ai un petit ange terriblement casse couille sur mon épaule, elle dit s'appeler Lewis, elle se tient sur mon épaule chaque jours qui passent pour me rappeler l'amour que je porte envers cette personne.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante avait t'il pensé au départ.

* * *

Un jour chez Bakugo.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensés pour savoir que je t'agace Katsuki, ton visage parle pour toi.

-Oh la ferme toi ! tu me fais chier ! rétorqua t'il utilisant son alter tentant de faire déguerpir le petit envoyé des cieux.

-Katsuki, soupira t'elle, ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais très bien, je réapparaîtrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, si tu acceptais tes sentiments je ne serais plus là pour te le dire chaque jours, tu l'aimes !

-LA FERME !

-Les humains..soupira une foi de plus le petit ange. Bon je te laisse pour le moment mais je reviendrais à la charge Kat-su-ki

-ARRGH LA FERME ! râla t'il une foie de plus voyant l'envoyé de cupidon partir.

Il n'y croyait pas à toutes ses histoires de flèche de cupidon et à l'amour ! c'était des conneries faites pour les idiots, pour leurs faire croire que l'amour c'était beau et remplit de paillettes. C'était commercial !

Mais c'était tout le contraire ! si ça voulait dire avoir un ange avec vous sans arrêt pour vous dire « tu l'aiiiimmmes » ou bien encore « tu es amoureux » très peux pour lui.

Et pourtant..il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Lewis n'était pas une invention de son esprit, il n'était pas devenu fou.

Le premier jour où il l'avait vu, il s'en était amusé en disant qu'elle ressemblait à un hamster avec ses joues rondes. Il pensait que les anges était d'un calmes olympiens et qu'ils pardonnaient tout et n'importe quoi, qu'ils étaient faibles sans aucun caractères et niais à souhait comme dans les contes pour enfants.

Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Quand il avait dit de l'ange qu'elle était un hamster niais sans aucun intérêt, elle lui avait répondu avec un doigt d'honneur, et ce sans aucun regard pour lui, tout en regardant l'étrange petit livre quelle tenait le feuilletant.

A cette réaction le cendré avait littéralement éclaté, complètement hors de lui, comment cet être envoyé par cupidon osait il agir comme cela avec lui ?

Lewis avait alors complètement ignoré le comportement de son protégé.

Pourquoi cupidon lui avait assigné un humain aussi bruyant ?

Alors elle avait laissé le futur héros se fatiguer comme un grand, tel un enfant ne sachant pas s'exprimer autrement qu'en criant. Elle était intangible.

Depuis Bakugo avait fini par se faire à la présence de ce petit être.

* * *

Un autre jour.

-Alors ? tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? tu sais, si tu traines trop longtemps il va finir par partir. Ça fait plus de 4 mois.

-Laisse moi..je..c'est compliqué et tu le sais !

-Oh, mais bien sûr que je le sais, si tu étais moins têtu et borné comme tu l'es, il serait probablement avec toi en se moment et je ne serais plus là pour te répéter inlassablement la même chose tout les jours.

Katsuki je suis sérieuse, tente de lui dire, ou au moins lui montrer, Izuku n'est pas idiot.

-Me parle pas de ce nerd..depuis qu'on s'est battu et que j'ai eu mon permis provisoire s'est compliqué..je..

-Tu ne veux plus être aussi agressif qu'avant c'est ça ? mais vous vous tirez mutuellement vers le haut tous les deux.

-Ouais...

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix ? soupira l'explosif résolu à écouter Lewis, de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et il voulait vraiment essayer d'avouer au vert ses sentiments, même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

-Exactement! Depuis 2mois tu t'es énormément calmé, avant seul Kirishima pouvait se permettre d'être familier avec toi, tu intimidais tout le monde, être avec toi relevé du miracle. Et comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué par ce que tu es loin d'être un crétin, tu t'entends mieux avec tout le monde. Tu as même accepté de faire équipe avec Shoto même si tu ne l'appréciais pas tant que ça.

-C'était seulement par ce que Deku était seul et que je voulais pas que l'autre moitié d'homme me le vole!

-Mais bien sûr...

-Je le sais très bien que..Canada-man à des vues sur lui..tu l'as vu avec ses regards et ses manières..il arrive à approcher Deku plus facilement que moi je ne l'ai fais…

-Ça s'appelle les regrets ou tu peux appeler ça de la frustration.

-ENFONCE PAS LE CLOUS STUPIDE CUPIDON ! T'EST PAS CENSÉ M'AIDER !?

-Mais que vois je ? tu te décides enfin à réagir ? bravo mon grand, déjà si tu arrêtais de crier à tous bouts de champs, peu être qu'Izuku cesserais de te fuir.

Tu sais, il ne demande qu'une chose, c'est de se rapprocher de toi afin de renouer avec l'amis d'enfance qu'il avait. Je te laisse avec ça, je reviendrais plus tard.

-QUOI !? MAIS RESTE ! enfin..merde..aide moi..dit le blond difficilement et dieu seul savait que ça lui coutait de demander de l'aide.

Lewis était heureuse que son protégé se décide enfin à se bouger pour Midoriya.

Le petit ange savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait le blond et un sourire avait naquit sur ses lèvres, il suffisait juste de tirer la bonne corde.

-Ok, je vais t'aider et te donner quelques conseils après tu devras te débrouiller avec. Je ne te donnerais qu'un coup de pouce que si c'est vraiment nécessaire vu ?

-Hum..ok

-Bien.

S'en suivit un long moment ou Katsuki écouta avec attention son « coach en amour » pour se rapprocher du porteur du One For All.

Au départ le blond avait pensé qu'il devait agir comme dans les films nian nian remplit de guimauve. Mais Lewis lui avait assurée que ce genre de comportement ne lui correspondait absolument pas et qu'il serait d'autant plus étrange qu'il agisse comme ça, surtout maintenant. Certes quelques petites touches de galanterie ne faisaient pas de mal, mais la nature réservée du blond correspondait plus à de petite touches d'attention éparse dans le temps qui se ferait naturellement remarqué et apprécier.

Et ses précieux conseils portèrent leurs fruits, en seulement quelques semaines

L'explosif avait réussit à renouer avec Izuku, leurs relations n'étais pas aussi fusionnel qu'avant, mais il y avait du mieux, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient discuter sans qu'il n'y ai aucun incident majeurs ou de dégradation.

Et Lewis apparaissait de moins en moins souvent sentant que son protégé se débrouillait très bien sans elle pour le moment.

* * *

Mais ça, c'était avant la dispute..

Aizawa avait communiqué à sa classe que le gymnase était disponible si certain voulaient s'entraîner et que si l'on voulait l'utiliser il suffisait de remplir une liste de passage. Bien entendu Shoto proposa à Midoriya de venir s'entraîner avec lui, entendant cela le blond explosif se joint alors au duo, le bicolore acceptant à contre cœur que de voir son rival lui voler l'attention du garçon qu'il voulait pour lui seul.

Mais ce n'était pas grande chose si c'était pour rester avec Izuku, alors Todoroki pouvait bien l'accepter.

Ce fut comme cela que le trio se retrouva dans le gymnase à s'entraîner

Au départ tous se passait bien au grand étonnement de l'émeraude, qui décida de ne pas trop s'en formaliser et d'apprécier se moment avec les personnes qu'il appréciait.

Mais évidemment, chasser le naturel et il revient au galop.

Bakugo s'entraînait depuis un peu trop longtemps avec Deku, au goût du bicolore qui estimait que le vert en avait assez fait, en grand prince il proposa de faire un combat « amical » contre Bakugo.

Celui-ci accepta immédiatement.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa. Une phrase de trop et une fierté mal placé en plus.

Et nos deux apprentis héro se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour gagner le droit de se confesser à Midoriya en premier.

Izuku n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ni pourquoi la situation auparavant si bonne enfant s'était envenimé de la sorte.

Tous ce que voyaient les yeux émeraudes de l'apprentie héros était que son amis d'enfance et que son meilleur amis au double alters se disputaient pour quelque chose qui semblait vraiment important pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Mais les deux combattants allaient trop loin, de plus Aizawa n'allait certainement pas tarder à se montrer avec tout le vacarme que faisait les deux forcenés.

Izuku habituellement réfléchit et plus que logique, ne réfléchit pas et se jeta au milieu de la bataille hurlant à Katsuki et Shoto d'arrêter leurs folie.

C'est à cet instant précis que le vert se prépara à encaisser les plus spectaculaires et violents coups qu'il ait pu recevoir jusqu'à maintenant, sous les regards rubis et hétérochromes horrifiés de Bakugo et Todoroki qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement retenant leurs attaques au dernier moment, Midoriya recevant quand même de pleins de fouet les attaques de ses amis.

L'héritier du One For All roulant sur le sol de tout son long.

-MIDORYIAAAA-DEKUUUUUU hurlèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes, les deux concernés se précipitant vers lui.

Le rouge arrivant le premier auprès du plus petit, le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Le vert de jade eu tout juste le temps de distinguer Shoto et Katsuki au dessus de lui leurs visages terriblement inquiet pour ne pas dire mortifiés avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les remords et l'angoisse prenaient aux trippes les deux héros, un sentiment d'humiliation et de colère les traversaient tous les deux, comment avaient t'ils puent faire une chose pareil...aussi bien l'un et l'autre voulaient régler leurs comptes, mais Izuku en avait fait les frais.

Ce fût sans un mot que l'hétérochrome se leva portant le futur symbole de la paix jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans que l'explosif ne bouge d'un pouce celui-ci trop choqué par ce qu'il avait fait.

Shoto expliquant alors la situation à Recovery Girl, cette dernière passant un savon au jeunes hétérochrome, lui expliquant néanmoins qu'il était normal de se sentir jaloux mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant se laisser emporter par ses émotions au risque d'arriver à se genre d'incident.

Le fils du numéro 1 comprenant bien son erreur, assura qu'il ferait plus attention et qu'il s'excuserait de son comportement envers son ami quand il serait réveillé.

Bakugo de son côté sortie enfin de sa paralysie et fonça avec rien d'autre dans son esprit que de prendre connaissance de l'état de sa salade verte.

Le visage tiraillé par l'inquiétude il n'avait pas vu Canada-man devant l'infirmerie.

-Il n'est pas réveillé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi ! grogna le cendré

-Ecoute je sais ce que tu ressens pour Midoriya, tu ne serais pas là si tu ne te préoccupais pas un tant soit peut de lui. Je vois très bien que depuis quelques temps tu tentes de te rapprocher de lui et de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments, mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire sans agir moi aussi, Midoriya est important pour moi et je ne compte pas te laisser une seule chance pour obtenir son amour.

-Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser gagner Deku ? c'est moi qui sera le premier !

Ce fut donc sur ses paroles que les deux apprentis héros se jaugèrent chacun l'un l'autre avant que Katsuki qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie ne se fasse surprendre part nul autre que Recovery Girl qui avait semblé avoir entendu l'échange des deux jeunes hommes.

-Midoryia-kun est réveillé mais ménager le. Et un après l'autre s'il vous plait.

-J'y vais en premier avait dit le jeune Todoroki devançant le blond lui claquant la porte au nez. Ce geste faisant éclater le concerné.

-Eh merde !

-Kastuki ? avait dit Lewis ayant surgit de nulle part.

-QUOI !? avait t'il hurlé

-Alors tout d'abord, tu vas te calmer ou je peux re-partir aussi vite que je suis venue. Surtout que j'étais venue uniquement te donner un coup de main.

Celui-ci ne répondant pas son silence étant assez éloquent pour parler pour lui-même. Bon fit t'elle reprenant, je vois que tu es dans la merde enfin si on peut dire ça.

-Je m'en veux assez pour ce que je viens de faire, je sais d'avance qu'il va..il ne voudra pas de moi...

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? dois je te rappeler qu'il est une personne tolérante et aimante qui pardonnerai juste par ce qu'il ne veut pas blesser les gens qu'il aime. Et au contraire si tu penses sérieusement qu'Izuku t'en voudrais pour une décision qu'il à lui même décidé de prendre, alors oui tu ne le mérites pas.

-Bordel !qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Deku est la personne la plus gentille, la plus adorable, la plus courageuse, la plus têtu et la plus déterminé que je connaisse pour ne pas pardonner à quelqu'un ! Si il à décidé de vous garder auprès de lui c'est que vous en valez la peine putain ! avait crié Katsuki dans le couloir s'arrêtant net dans son discours rougissant au plus au point se rendant compte qu'il venait d'énumérer les formidables qualités du vert qu'il aimait le plus.

-Comme tu viens de le dire il n'y a aucune raison que l'élue de ton cœur ne veuille pas de toi. Je te connais, comme si tu allais abandonner aussi facilement.

-J'abandonnerai pas Deku sans avoir tout donné

-Ha ben voilà sourit Lewis, aller champion je te laisse les rennes, je pense que c'est la dernière foi que tu me vois, mais si tu as besoin de moi je serais là, même si je doute fortement que tu refasses appel à moi un jour.

-Bon débarra tu m'as assez cassé les pieds.

-Ben voyons, dit elle dans un sourire, disparaissant dans un nuage d'étoile,

Alors que Tororoki ressortait de l'infirmerie l'air résigné.

-Tu as une sacrée chance Bakugo soupira le bicolore.

Quelques instants plus tôt

Le jeune hétérochrome entra dans l'infirmerie laissant l'explosif derrière, Shoto ayant toute les chances devant lui.

-Oh Todoroki-kun ! tu vas bien, sourit le vert de toutes ses dents, je suis content que tu n'ais rien. Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Je suis désolé que Kachan t'ai énervé, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire quand je vous ai vu vous disputer.

-Midoriya ?coupa le double alter regardant le vert sapin.

-Oui ?oh pardon je parle peu être trop, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voulais te dire quelques chose d'important. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?

-Bien sûr, dit Izuku avec un sourire lumineux.

-Je..je vais aller droit au but, tu es une personne formidable aussi qu'exceptionnelle qu'unique. J'ai compris il y à quelque temps que j'avais de fort sentiments pour toi Midoryia, s'il te plaie sort avec moi

Le concerné était plus que surpris et le vert du prendre quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir du bicolore. Todoroki comptait beaucoup pour lui et il se devait d'être honnête avec le jeune homme devant lui.

-Todoriku-kun tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi aussi, et je veux être avec toi mais pas de cette façon, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé...

-Je comprends..et je te remercie de ta franchise, pouvons nous tous de même rester amis ?

-Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas ? sourit Izuku avec un sourire solaire.

-Merci Midoryia, je vais chérir notre amitié avec soin, fit Shoto se retournant de dirigeant vers la porte sortant le cœur serré.

Tandis que Katsuki était toujours adossé au mur le blond aperçut Tororoki qui ressortait de l'infirmerie avec un air résigné et abattu de six pieds de long.

Et avant même que l'explosif ne puisse prononcer un mot le bicolore lui dit la phrase qui à la foi réjouit et peina le cœur de l'apprenti héros

-Tu as une sacrée chance Bakugo, soupira Shoto avec tristesse en partant.

L'adolescent entrant à son tour dans l'infirmerie découvrant Izuku assit sur l'un des lits de la salle de soin. Détaillant le jeune homme devant lui, malgré quelques pansements et bandage, le vert semblait aller bien au plus grand soulagement du blond. Au moins il n'avait rien de casser.

Et comme à son habitude le blond ne volait pas son titre d'explosif pour rien.

-ESPECE D'IDIOT ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AVAIS DANS LA TÊTE !? tu pensais pouvoir m'arrêter moi et double face ? !

-Heh ?! fit interloquer le vert

-LA FERME ! laisse moi parler ! je..moi aussi j'ai un truc à dire ! je..et merde...

Pourquoi les mots avaient t'ils tant de mal à sortir, lui qui était si direct il ne voulait pas passer par quatre chemin pour dire ses sentiments à Deku.

Je t'aime voilà ! je vais pas faire un long discours pour te dire se que je ressens pour toi le nerd j'imagine juste pas mon avenir sans toi...

-Kachan...Alors c'est vrai..tu..moi aussi je t'aime en réalité..je ne pensais pas que tu partageais les même choses que moi envers toi..je m'étais résolue à te garder proche de moi..seule le fait de te savoir heureux me rendait heureux également même si s'était avec une autre personne que moi.

-Je pensais que tu accepterais les sentiments de double face..

-De Todoroki-kun ? il est mon ami, alors que toi tu es mon petit ami.

-C'est vrai, sourit t'il fièrement.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààààààààààààààààà c'était mon os BakuDeku qui m'a pris des littéralement des LUSTRES à faire xDD inspiration quand tu fuis ailleurs, mais j'ai finalement réussit ! xD et je suis fière de moi maintenant j'attend vos retour x) et merci à DramaticalRaven pour l'aide x) et à Moira-chan pour la correction ****


End file.
